Falling in the Black
by lucky-charm930
Summary: Bella's mother killed herself three years ago, after her father charlie abandoned them. Bella was then forced to care for her 5 siblings, and her daughter as a single parent at age 18. How will she deal with it alone, when her world comes crashing down.
1. First Sight Through The Clouded Rain

SUMMARY: Bella's mother killed herself three years ago, after her father Charlie abandoned them. Bella was then forced to care for her five siblings, and her daughter as a single parent at age eighteen. How will she deal with it alone, when her world comes crashing down as her life takes an unexpected turn, and will the mysterious new residents of forks be able to help her before this monster that she fears finally takes her over...will love ever be enough?

Extra characters:

Nikki: second oldest after Bella, seventeen years old, now twenty years old and six months pregnant,

Kristopher (Kris): age fifteen third oldest, now eighteen years old,

Alexandra (Kris' twin): fifteen years old, now eighteen years old,

Brittany: thirteen years old, now sixteen years old,

Alex: twelve years old, now fifteen years old,

Alice: six weeks old, now three years old,

Evan (Nikki's boyfriend): eighteen years old, now twenty-one years old,

Bella is now twenty-one years old

BPOV

This tight hand wrapped around my neck, strangling me. The air seemed poisoned and thin. It burned my lungs and I felt like I was drowning. It cleared, but my lungs still felt like they were burning. I was running but where, and from what? I stopped, and saw her face, pale and barren. Her eyes had a familiar anger burning in them. Her hand struck my face, but I couldn't cry, I couldn't do anything. I was weak just like all those there times before.

I felt something warm lightly press against my cheek, and sweet voice called out in panic.

"Mommy," her sweet voice rang through my ears. What was wrong, why did she sound upset. I could hear my heart pounding faster in my chest, and my eyes shot open. I sat up quickly to find Alice, griping my sheets. Her face looked scared. It hurt to see her like that, and it made it worse to know that it was because of me.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, did mommy scare you again?" I pulled her onto my lap stroking her hair hoping I didn't scare her too badly. She shook her head clutching my shirt in her small hands. She buried her face in my chest and shook her head again. I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her light strawberry scent. Her black hair covered her eyes, as she looked up at me, worried. I really wish these nightmares would stop, I knew they were scaring her especially since I talked in my sleep. They haunted me, making sleep my enemy. My mother was in every one, and Mike crept in there sometimes to. Not only that but all this stress that constantly weighed my shoulders down.

I glanced over at the clock, six thirty-two was flashing on the screen. I groaned as I set Alice back on her feet, and pushed the sheets of. It was Wednesday morning, and it still shocked me to see I had made it halfway through the week without ending up on the streets, or starved. Now it was time to wake everyone up, and start through another day of torture. I stepped out of my room with Alice following behind. There was four black wooden doors in this hallway. One white one at the head of all of them. That door sent shivers up my spine, as I glanced at it. I shook it off quickly, knowing that Alice had been scared enough for one day. I pounded on the first one next to mine. "Brittany, Alexandra, Kris, Alex, Evan get your butts out of bed," I yelled out toward the four doors, only to be answered by five annoyed groans. I smiled and headed down the stairs, being trailed by Alice and ten extra feet.

Mornings were typical, warm, away from the knife of the afternoon that stabs at you, well at least at me. In the morning I could say I had survived one more day, but now I had to face what I couldn't avoid.

"Bye sis, were headed to school," I heard Alex say, as he shut the door behind him and the rest. Leaving me alone in the house that now seemed huge. I sighed as Alice came trudging down the stairs with ashes following behind her. I heard him bark as I filled his food bowl, making Alice giggle slightly. I smiled at her, picking her up and planting a light kiss on her cheek. She wrapped her hand around my neck burying her face in my shoulder.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you to sweetheart, but now its time to drop you of at your babysitter."

Alice sighed and went to play with ashes. I knew she didn't like it when I left her but with three jobs and eight mouths to feed, and clothe i really couldn'tspend my whole day with her. I tried to smile but it felt unfamiliar and almost painful. I sighed andwent to get dressed before I was late...again.

I left Alice at the door with Kirstenas I waved goodbye and headed to my first job at Denny's. I could hear Alicestart to whimper as I slammed the door. It tore yet another small hole in my heart to see her like that. I tried to shake it of and leave but part of me was aching to just pull her into the car anddrive off. However I couldn't,running away meant starving my family, and taking her to work meant losing my job. I took a deep breath and drove of trying to not to look at the whimpering little girl clutching Kirsten'sdress so tight her knuckles turned white.

I hadn'tnoticed I wasn'tbreathing until the rode started to shift slightly and a sharp breath escaped my mouth as I regained control of the car. I arrived at Denny's and was greeted by the sweet smell of pancakes with syrup. I could hear Joe and Martha cracking up in the kitchen as I entered. It was nice to know someone was happy.

"Hey bells your early," Joe greeted me laughing, Martha, his girlfriend just hit him on the back of the head. I smiled as I put on my apron. Sebastian the other waitercame in looking like he was about to wet himself from excitement. This was the only job I actually enjoyed becauseof all the friendsI actually have. I had friends at my otherjobs but we weren't as close.

"Sebastian, you look like you're aboutto wet yourself. Are you ok," I asked trying to hold in laughter.

"Oh. My. God. You guys, there are three super freaking tasty looking guys out there, there are two girls with them to but one of the guys looks single…" We all covered our ears as Sebastian let out a high pitched scream.

"Ok, Sebastian, how many times have we told you?" Joe started.

"No eating the customers," Martha and I finished in unison. Sebastian just rolled his eyes, pulling me to the kitchen door. There we had a perfect view of the table number six, and holy shit, Sebastian was right, the people were gorgeous.

"I told you bells now go take their order," Sebastian said, giving me a light push, but the why did I have to go.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was dying to go. Unfortunately, I have good friends and they can read me to too damn well.

"Please Bells you so want to go, and plus Martha's taken and I'm gay, so go." Sebastian gave me one more push that made me hit the floor. I picked myself up happy nothing broke and walked off to table six. I prayed I wouldn't make a fool of myself but knowing me I probably would.

"Please God I'm begging for this one thing, please keep me on my feet." I silently hoped no one actually heard me. I think I might of have been because as I walked up to the table I locked eyes with one of them and he had a huge smirk on his face. Almost as though he had heard me. Wait that's impossible I could barely hear myself. Whatever I just want to stay on my feet. I finally came to the table glad I hadn't fallen. I looked at them and they all stared back, they were gorgeous

"Hi, my name is Bella. Can I take your order?"


	2. So many questions So why dont you answer

Hope you guys like this chapter, I got a beta now so hopefully this one will be better then the last. Thank you so much for reviewing, and giving me more then what I asked for, keep it up and I'll keep writing. Thanks, and this chapter is dedicated to hellopants for being my beta, and helping me with my writing, u rock, and I promise I'll be getting back to your stories soon!! ENJOY

Chapter 2: So many questions, so why don't you answer?

_Previously: I looked at them and they all stared back; they were gorgeous,_

_"Hi, my name is Bella. Can I take your order?" _

BPOV

They all stared at me like I was an idiot, like I was missing out on some inside joke. I tried to hide my blush, but I could feel it burn my pale face all too soon. I was about to turn away to get Martha to cover the table when my eyes met his. They were piercing and I could feel them search me as they grew in intensity and frustration. Soon he looked angry, forcing me out of my daze as I looked away.

"No thanks, babe. We're good. Just needed a rest," said an incredibly built man. He looked like he was my age, but way too big to possibly be in my age group. I just nodded and stuffed the order pad into the pocket of my apron before rushing to the kitchen.

I tried not to trip, but unfortunately, my wishes never seemed to be granted when it came to this. I watched helplessly as the floor came closer to my face. When I suddenly stopped, I realized something had broken my fall. I opened my eyes to see two arms wrapped around me as they brought me up back to my feet. He gave me a small smile as he brought his mesmerizing eyes to mine, drawing me in just as easily as before. Unfortunately, he let go too soon, and walked back to his table, not giving me a second glance. I shook off the shock and embarrassment as best I could and walked back to the kitchen.

I was greeted immediately by Sebastian's eager squeals, as he jumped circles around me. Martha and Joe laughed, but I could see the same eagerness in their eyes. Joe waited patiently for me to talk, but Martha and Sebastian weren't nearly as mature and I swear they almost pounced on me for the details.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED?" Sebastian asked, yelling into my ear.

"Nothing. They don't want anything to eat, and I'm pretty sure they were laughing at me," I said, as I threw my apron on the side and slumped on the little stool by the door. I could see Martha and Sebastian's faces fall as they returned to their work without saying another word. I could tell they didn't want to hurt me by pressing me for information, but right now, I really wanted to spill my guts. I wanted to ask why it hurt to see him angry, and why it felt like my chest was burning just because he wasn't in the room. I had so many more questions but I couldn't ask—my mouth wouldn't form the words, and my brain wouldn't let it anyways.

EPOV

Our waitress came walking over, and I let my head fall. I hated coming to restaurants; all the waitresses swooned all over us and didn't even do there jobs right. I decided to ignore her since I wasn't even going to eat anyways.

"Hi, my name is Bella. Can I take you order?" the waitress asked. Something in her voice attracted my attention and I lifted my head to see her.

My brothers and sister were almost laughing at the fact that we were not really going to eat. I ignored them, though, as the waitress brought her eyes to mine. The deep, brown pools pulled me in more than I would have liked, but I couldn't turn away. I tried to scan her mind to see what she was thinking about me, but I came an impenetrable wall. I tried again, trying to find the voice she spoke in to match up with the one in her head. I could feel the frustration and anger build as I kept coming up empty. I could tell she saw it to because she turned away, the small blush on her cheeks burning more than before.

I felt Jasper squirm as the blood's smell intrigued him more than he wished. I snapped back into reality as Emmett told her we didn't need anything. She just nodded and started to walk away. I couldn't help but stare out the corner of my eye. The way her curves suited her, and the way her hair bounced when she walked only glued my attention to her more.

I suddenly saw her heading for the ground. I didn't know what had come over me, but all too soon I had her in my arms. Her eyes were closed in fear, as I brought her back to her feet. She opened them, bringing them to mine. I smiled down at her, her lips almost calling and screaming for me. I held back though, as I let her go and headed for the table. She walked away disappearing behind the kitchen doors.

I sighed, a little mad that she had left, but I couldn't really understand why. I looked up and saw Alice smiling at me, almost as if she was hiding something.

"Alice, what are you hiding?" I asked, not really interested, but feeling like I should ask anyway.

"Nothing, just thought of something funny," she said innocently. I tried to read her mind, but came up the French alphabet instead. I gave up on her as a girlish scream came from the kitchen. I turned my attention to that instead, as the waitress' voice filled my ears.

"Nothing. They don't want anything to eat, and I'm pretty sure they were laughing at me."

I felt regret flood me at the fact that we had hurt her. I tried to ignore it as all these questions filled me to the point of insanity. I held it back though as I tried to come up with answers on my own. Why did it hurt me to see her in pain, and why did it feel like my chest was burning just because she wasn't in the room? I came up blank on both, and I was about to ask but my mouth wouldn't form the words, and my brain wouldn't let it.

BPOV

I finished up my shift at the dentist's office and headed toward my final jobof the day. My real and most important job of the day was taking care of mychild and my family. When I finally entered that final shift at the SuperMarket I was overwhelmed by the chilled air. One perk of working here was theicy air-conditioning. As I stood at the cash register my legs screamed forrest. The pain dulled as His enchanting face drifted back and forth in mymind. He kept stealing my focus making it hard to work. I didn't pay attentionto what I was scanning or how many times I did scan things. I am sure I hadgiven at least 15 people the wrong change. One time that I had lost focus setin my mind as the little old lady's eyes almost rolled back into her head whenI accidentally told her that the total price for her bottle of bleach and herbag of apples was 347.52.

I finally got home, and I could feel my head almost spin at lack of sleep and food. I felt two small arms wrap around my leg as her face and small laugh pretty much cleared my day of its gray sky. I picked her up and she kissed my cheek with a giggle. Everyone else ran downstairs, greeting me happily. It was always nice to see them happy, but it hurt to know they barely saw me during the day. I smiled, hugging each one, never wanting to let go of their warmth, and the idea that they were safe at least in the split second I had them in my arms.

We had ordered pizza for the first time in about three months. The good thing about not having enough money to buy pizza almost everyday was that it tasted so much better when we finally had it on our table. We dug in a eagerly, but all to soon, the door bell rang. I picked myself up hesitantly as I dragged myself to the door. I my jaw dropped in shock at the face standing on my porch. I looked at him, the words stuck in my throat.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked.

THERE YOU GO. YAY CLIFFHANGER!! REVIEW THREE AND I UPDATE!! LOVE YOU ALL, AND THANKS HELLOPANTS AND LIZBRE FOR BEING MY BETAS! sorry its short!

PEACE&LOVE

LUCKY-CHARM930


	3. Old Friends and New Surprises

**OK ONCE AGAIN I GOT MORE THEN I ASKED FOR AND IM SO HAPPY, CUZ U GUYS ARE ENJOYING MY STORY, EVEN IF IT IS SAD. SO ME AND MY FRIEND ARE WRITING A HUMOR ONESHOT CALLED EMMET MEGORIUM'S WONDER EMPORIUM SO LOOK FOR DAT. IM GONNA STOP TALKING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER NO UPDATE UNIL I GET MY 3 REVIEWS!! (but i know you guys wont dissapoint)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3: Old Friends

_Previously: __My jaw dropped in shock at the face standing on my porch. I looked at him, the words stuck in my throat._

"_Bella, are you ok?" he asked._

BPOV

I was pretty sure my breathing had stopped, as I looked at his familiar tan skin. His big brown eyes staring at me confused and worried. So many times I had hoped and dreamed for his hand to finally reach me and pull me out of the black water that had almost drowned me on numerous occasions.

"Bella! Bella please breath." He said frantically, but I ignored him as I jumped into his long arms. His familiar scent filling me with the warmth I had missed so much. The safety and warmth that could only come from my big brother.

"Jacob! Thank God you finally came back." I said as he brought my feet back to the ground.

"I figured I had been away from home for to long." His smile almost echoing in the sullen house. I wrapped my pale arms around his waist, as I buried my face in his chest. I felt a slight relief, as a thin layer of pressure finally lifted off of my over bearing shoulders. There was an almost comforting silence that soon crippled as it was broken through with the screams and laughs of the other 6 over excited children ran into the room. Each one taking the missed, and almost forgotten member of their family into their thin arms.

"I can see I was missed." Jacob said laughing, as he picked Alice out of the swarm of older kids. Alice squealed with delight as she planted a chaste kiss on her uncle's cheek. Alice had only known him, and seen him when she was about 15 months old. She had settled on pictures, and the many albums that were kept locked up in the closet. She held those pictures so dear to her, and I was pretty sure one of them was missing.

I disregarded it though as I watched how each of their faces had lit up at small kindle of hope that Jacob brought with him. Almost as if his homecoming brought another small puzzle piece to its place in our hearts.

"Mm I smell pizza!" Jacob yelled as he reached the kitchen in three long strides. I laughed following the excited group into the cramped kitchen.

I wanted to hang onto this moment to desperately it almost felt like just the slightest disturbance would shatter it into a million pieces. Like the smallest stone would break the placid water, destroying every happy moment it reflects against its silken apparent. The small giggles echoed almost painfully, because my heart wasn't used to happiness, it was only used to bearing the grief of others. I still however clung onto the moment so tightly, it was maybe the only thing I had until I would be forced back under the murky surface where my light was no where to be found.

"Bells you ok?" I heard his worried voice snap me out of my thoughts as he shook me back forth. I felt like my pizza was coming back up.

"Yeah I'm fine, Jacob please don't make my pizza come up again." I said forcing him to stop as he laughed at my comment.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you?" He asked his voice sounding urgent as he pushed me into the living room. I sat down Indian style on the couch and he sat beside me. I looked at him preparing for the worst, the last time those words just happened to slip out of his mouth, he just happened to be running away.

"Bella, um I'm getting married." His voice was nothing but a mere strained whisper, but I still heard him as I tackled him into a hug.

"Oh my god, really whose the bride?" I asked trying to keep my voice down as I returned back to my side of the couch.

"You should know her, Angela Weber." My eyes widened at that name. Me and Angela had been best friends ever since we were both 2. Her mother and mine had been best friends back in high school so it was only natural. I should've known it was hers, I mean Jake left right after Angela left for college in California. Even when they were here they never spent more then 10 minutes apart.

"Bella she wants you to be her maid of honor." Jacob said quietly before I tackled him again.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you both, of course I'll be the maid of honor!" I screamed before he pressed his hand to my mouth cutting of my voice.

"I don't want the other kids to know."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because, you trust me enough not to leave again, but they don't and I want to gain back their full trust before I tell them." I just nodded my head and picked myself up.

"Well your room is the same as always, and I have to go to bed, to much work tomorrow." I said as I trudged up the stairs.

"I promise you I'll get a job ok." He yelled out before I entered my room.

My excitement over my brother's engagement dies down as I neared sleep. The only place where I felt unguarded and pitiful. I just wanted it to be over, so I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't be as severe as the night before.

I was completely off, my dream hadn't been haunted at all, in fact the only thing I could see was his face. The perfect outline, those eyes that only drew me in. I woke up hesitantly as Sam licked my nose and barked until I forced my eyes open. I smiled up at him off my bed as I tried to prepare myself for another day of being worked until my bones were numb. I smiled when I though about my his face again, it only hurt to know I will see it again.

I was greeted by the rare smell of breakfast, I practically ran down as Jake shoved a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes into my hands. The smell intoxicated me and I ran to my chair being careful not to spill a crumb. I stuffed the food in my mouth and soon the kitchen's population dimmed to two people. Jacob gave me scared look as I cleared my plate sooner then he expected.

"Uh, I have to go to work." I gave a chaste kiss on the cheek as he gave me a scared nod. I rushed into my truck and let its roar drown out my thoughts for awhile. As I took the road to the nearby Denny's his face still hadn't left my thoughts even as I came to a screeching stop in the parking lot.

EPOV

I couldn't believe I was doing this, what was it about this girl that had forced me to this. I didn't know anything about her yet here I was sitting at the same Denny's waiting for her intoxicating scent to hit me again. I wanted that scent like heroin, I wanted to see her face. I had left with her in my thought, I had hunted with her in my thought and I had roamed mindlessly over here with only her in my thoughts.

"Babe are you waiting for someone!" I heard a manly squeal ask as a tall lanky man with a hot pink shirt that said '_next sugar daddy_' on it. I swear he was wearing lip gloss but I was to surprised to check. I might as well tell him though, I mean maybe he could help me find her.

"Uh, yes a waitress I met here yesterday, I believe her name was Bella." I said softly only to have him scream in an unnaturally high voice.

"She should be here in 15 minutes, I knew I was right about you!" He said squealing one more time before skipping behind the kitchen door. I waited impatiently for even the slightest sign of her scent.

It hit faster then expected, and it was so slight I barely caught it. But I felt it softly pass through my system as it was carried in through the open window. I wanted to run to her as fast as possible, but I sat still waiting to see her face again.

BPOV

I sighed impatiently as I walked through the door greeting the familiar warm scent. My feet stopped moving though as that face once again met my view.


	4. Accidents

**OMG U GUYS ARE SO AWESOME I LOVE YOU ALL, KEEP REVIEWING! ID LIKE TO THANK LIZBRE FOR BEING MY BETA SHE IS AWESOME! IM USING THIS AS A DISTRACTION SO I CAN KEEP MYSELF FROM SCREAMING BECAUSE THERE ARE ONLY A COUPLE MORE HOURS UNTILL BREAKING DAWN!! I KNOW YOUR ALL AS EXCITED AS I AM!! IM GONNA STOP TALKING NOW AND MOVE ON! **

**PS: THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST TWILIGHT OBSSESSED BUDDY, WHO ALSO NEEDS A DISTRACTION RIGHT NOW!! U KNO WHO YOU ARE (r-money) LOVE YA AND **

**ENJOY!!**

**PPS: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY RPOFILE IT HELPS WITH THE STORY BIG TIME!**

**DISCLAMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING sniffsniff**

Chapter 4: Accidents

_Previously: _

_BPOV_

_I sighed impatiently as I walked through the door greeting the familiar warm scent. _

_My feet stopped moving though as that face once again met my view. _

BPOV

I didn't need to see his face. I knew it was him, his familiar bronze hair was a dead giveaway. He didn't turn to face me, but I could feel my hands itch just to run my fingers through his hair.

I suddenly felt nervous as my blood began to rush through my veins hastily and my heart speeded to match its pace. My breathing became shallow and difficult. I wanted my legs to obey my brains demands, not the ones of the heart that for now was nothing but a mistrusted tool. I wanted them to take me away without interruptions. My legs however remained still, frozen and numb.

"Ok Bella all you have to do is walk into the kitchen, it's not like he is here for you I mean really he is way to gorgeous for me, Now slowly go into across the flat surface without killing yourself, totally easy, for normal people that is!" I whispered softly to myself. I heard him chuckle almost as if he had heard my little rant. I slowly inched my feet forward using my messed up dull hair to shield my pale blushing face.

I could hear Sebastian's constant manly squeals ringing from a distance behind the white doors. I wanted to yell for him to come and pull me in there. Then again Joe was the only sane one in this place. I didn't have time to call for anyone much less say a word. As I said before, this was easy…for normal people.

EPOV

"Ok Bella all you have to do is walk into the kitchen, it's not like he is here for you I mean really he is way to gorgeous for me, Now slowly go into across the flat surface without killing yourself, totally easy, for normal people that is!" She whispered to herself in a soft delicate voice. Her voice felt like a soft material that passed to lightly through my ears, and to quickly for me to savor it. I chuckled softly at her comment. What did she mean normal people, she looked perfectly normal to me, ok maybe a little better then normal. I felt a sting, knowing that she was the one that was just to good for me.

Her feet inched her closer towards the kitchen doors her soft chocolate brown hair swinging in front of her face, making my hands almost hurt to not be able to touch it, just to feel it caress my fingers. Unfortunately all to soon her body began to fall towards the hard linoleum floor.

My instinct caught on just in time, and soon she was pressed between both my arms as I brought her back to her feet. Her eyes widened just as they had yesterday, and the adorable blush creped against her pale skin. In reality it only got darker, but it made me smile to see that I caused her to blush.

"Are you ok?" I asked innocently letting her eyes enchant me as they had before. I wanted so badly to hear what was running through her head. To see if I wasn't going through these conflicting feelings alone.

"F-f-fine t-th-thanks." She stuttered her voice hitting me with the same effect as the previous day. I knew my hands were still wrapped around her, and the feel of her warmth radiating through my icy fingers only made me pull her closer.

"Good to her." I whispered into her ear before letting her go. Her eyes were still wide and I could tell her knees were weak, but she kept walking towards the kitchen without a word. Her scent still lingered lightly but it was fading and the yearning feeling was starting to take it's place. I sighed and went to sit back on the stool, tapping my fingers as my patience slowly disappeared along with her scent.

Minutes soon turned into a half an hour, and I was about to burst into the room and snatch her out when her angelic voice soon turned into a scream that split through the room. I felt my feet move without a second thought, much less a command. The white doors swung open, almost falling of their hinges.

That scent was to strong now, I wanted to rip her apart, but my hands held still as my frozen heart almost ripped itself apart as I saw her laying on the ground the blood pooling under her head.

**I WAS GOING TO KEEP GOING, BUT I JUST CANT RESIST THE CLIFFY! I KNOW IM EVIL. BUT I PROMISE IF I GET MY REVIEWS I'LL KEEP WRITING. THAT AND THE FACT THAT I NEED TO HAVE U GUYS ANSWER THE POLL SO THAT I KNOW IN WHICH DIRECTION TO TAKE THE COUPLE!! SO PLZ GO TO MY PROFIL AND ANSWER THE POLL!! **

**LOVE YOU ALL HONESTLY I DO**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND THAT YOU WILL ENJOY BREAKING DAWN AS MUCH AS I KNOW I WILL!! SORRY ITS SHORT BUT IM TO TIRED AND EXCITED TO WRITE!! **

**PS: R-MONEY-hope u enjoyed cant wait till tomorrow!! We are so going to lose our voices completely by the end of the day!**


	5. Hospital Rooms do make Memories

**WELL I'M FINALLY BACK. SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT. I'VE BEEN GETTING SO MANY STORY ALERTS, AND I'M SO HAPPY. SO I WON'T KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER. I'M SO CLOSE TO 30 REVIEWS SO PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND GIVE ME THE 3 I REALLY NEED TO KEEP GOING. OK ONCE AGAIN THANKS A BUNCH TO MY BETA LIZBRE. AND OFCOURSE DEDICATED TO RIA FOR HER OH SO CREATIVE NICKANME FOR THE STORY, AND HER ANGRY MOTIVATION. SHE SAYS U GUYS MUST ANSWER THE POLL OR I CANT KEEP UPDATING!!! IT HELPS, OR JUST TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS, SHOULD THE RELATIONSHIP GO FAST OR SHOULD I PACE MYSELF. OK IM GONNA STOP TALKING AND HERE YOU GO….**

**FALLING IN THE BLACK(a.k.a the pancake story.)**

Chapter 5: Hospital Rooms Do Make Memories

_Previously:_

_EPOV_

_That scent was to strong now, I wanted to rip her apart, but my hands held still as my frozen heart almost ripped itself apart as I saw her laying on the ground the blood pooling under her head. _

BPOV

My head felt heavy, and dense. My body felt like it was nailed to cement. I couldn't tell where the blood was coming out off, and really I didn't want to know. It was the worst possible way to ruin my day, and of course for the stupidest of reasons. Once again my feet were incapable of holding me up, and in my excitement slipped on the wet floor. The last words that slipped through my ears, that now felt like they were under 20 feet of water, were his words. His soft voice reaching to my unfocused head. Just the noise made me want to open my eyes and take all of him in, despite the pain it would cause. I kept my eyes closed though and settled for the cold that I was being pressed onto, and the velvet voice that strung around me.

"You'll be ok, I promise I'll take care of you." With that I gave him my life and let myself fall into the black.

EPOV

Her small perfect face, and those chocolate pools that even without seeing them were still in plain sight to me. Those things are what got me to the hospital without ripping her throat out. She had already slipped and I was scared that she would stop breathing at any moment. I had decided not to use the car and just ran like my own life depended on it, but what made it worst is that it was hers.

I let my feet slow to a walk and I felt my breathing calm it self as I saw that her heart was still beating. I pushed the doors open a little roughly and immediately spotted Carlisle waiting.

"Alice gave me a call." He said answering my unasked question. He didn't say another word, and took her frail body out of my shaky hands. I didn't want to let go of the warmth, and the only reassurance I had that she was ok, but I let go anyway knowing if I didn't she would be gone. I still couldn't understand why I cared so much, but my battling emotions were settled completely numb except for the pain, and panic that still roared loudly. I kept my eyes on her, and my ears on her steady heartbeat until Carlisle took her out of my view. Even then I focused on the beat of what I yearned to be mine, until it became nothing but a slow hum. I clung to that soft and penetrable noise, begging that it wouldn't stop, and that she wouldn't have to go with it.

BPOV

I awoke to slow beeping noise. I could see the milky white walls surrounding me and the clingy sickening air that wrapped itself around my body. The light was to bright but I let it in anyway and opened my eyes. I tried to move but my body immediately went into a shock of pain forcing me back down. I used my eyes instead and scanned the room until they met a stone still figure that was leaning against the bed side, head buried in his hands. My Breathing became labored as I realized who it was. His head lifted up almost to quickly for me to catch but as soon as his eyes met mine I felt light headed.

"Breath Bella." He said the sound of his voice only shocking me back into reality with a beautiful sound. I let air refill my system catching a small smirk play on the edge of his lips.

"Where am I?" I finally asked trying to sit up only to have him gently push me back down.

"You're in a hospital, you slipped on a wet floor and hit your head pretty badly." His smooth voice said pressing his hand gently to my forehead. I felt like a small child watching in amazement as he crossed the room with such grace it was inhuman.

"I'll be right back." He said the hesitance in his voice imminent and forcing my heart rate to pick up. I heard him chuckle lightly as the door quietly closed behind him.

After that the room was empty and the sickly green colored walls were my only entertainment. Her sudden face came to my thoughts as I took in the portrait laying diligently on the west wall. The painting was gorgeous mixture of light pastel colors showing a mother and her daughter in a field, stretching out into a never ending sky. My breathing was starting to pick up as the worry settled in. I heard the door open and he came back in, with the doctor following behind. They both ran up to me, so it was obvious that the worry had me looking unwell.

"Bella are you ok." He asked first as the doctor checked every wire that seemed to be plugged into me.

"Alice, where is Alice?" I asked not understanding the sudden shock and stillness of the room.

"Uhm how exactly do you know Alice?" The doctor asked his voice as velvet not that I took notice at the time.

"She's my three year old daughter." I responded the worry starting to get out of control.

"Oh uhm do you want me to call your house, have someone bring her over."

I just nodded trying to control my emotions. Both men smiled at me, but his smile was the one that I couldn't take my eyes off.

"I am so sorry, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen but you can just call me Carlisle, obviously you already know my son Edward." He said his smile as radiant as his son's. I just nodded, even though I didn't actually know that his name was Edward.

"Uhm I'm sorry if this sounds a little rude, but can you please call now, ask for Jacob, I don't want to worry my other siblings." I said the blush burning my face slightly. They both gave me a light chuckle, oddly both on the same pitch. I disregarded that as well, like father like son.

"Of course I'll make the call now." Edward said pulling out his phone and stepping out into the hallway, leaving me alone with Carlisle.

"So Edward tells me you slipped on a wet floor and hit your head pretty hard." He said scribbling something down onto his clipboard.

"Uh if that's the story then I'll go with it." I replied earning an amused smile. At that moment I did notice how young Carlisle looked, and gorgeous for someone his age. I didn't comment but the blush was there. Edward came in only a few moments after giving me a smile that would've knocked me off my feet if I wasn't already in bed. Carlisle gave a quiet goodbye and left me alone in the room with his son who took his seat next to my bed.

"So your brother is coming over with your uhm daughter." He said grimacing at the word daughter.

"Uh why were you two surprised when I asked for Alice?" I asked in attempt to break the silence and get him to stop staring at me.

"Well one because my sister's name Alice, and for s second we thought you were asking for her, which would've of shocked anyone considering you don't know her." He said suddenly very interested in my hand. My eyes widened as he took my hand in his and started playing with my fingers.

"And the other reason is that you have a daughter, I'm sorry if we insulted you, I'm sure your husband or boyfriend is very worried about you and your daughter, would you like me to call him?" He asked his eyes never leaving my hands, but I could still see the slight feel of jealousy in his eyes only making me blush more.

"Oh Uhm I don't actually know Alice's father, I was uh…"

"Oh I understand you don't have to say it if its hard for you." He said looking up at my eyes with sympathetic smile. I smiled back as my eyes became heavy. The yawn pursed my lips and I could hear him laugh lightly. My head felt to heavy and my energy was wearing thin so I just smiled and let myself fall. Of course not before I felt myself shift and I noticed that he had laid down with me, letting me lay on his chest. The blush burned hotter then before and his laugh enchanted my ears once again.

"So you'll be more comfortable." He whispered into my ear and with that I felt sleep wrap around me and for once I welcomed it gladly.

EPOV

I comforted me need and brought my fingers through her hair, letting them intertwine with my hand. The feel of it was intoxicating in its self but to have her so close, that made the memory burn itself into me. In my life I have seen that hospitals do make some of the best memories, and this one is the best proof I can give.


	6. Angels

**I've received so much positive feedback and I'm so happy that you guys love the story so much. This Chapter took me a little while because I was kind of stuck on what to write, but I finally figured things out! So thank you again to all those who reviewed and to my beta Lizbre! Remember 3 reviews! **

**Falling In The Black (a.k.a The Pancake Story)**

Chapter 6: Angels

_Previously:_

_EPOV_

_I comforted my need and brought my fingers through her hair, letting the strands intertwine with my hand. The feel of it was intoxicating in its self but to have her so close, that made the memory burn itself into me. In my life I have seen that hospitals do make some of the best memories, and this one is the best proof I _can give_. _

***

EPOV

Her face was still and serene for all of five minutes. Then the talking began. At first I thought she had woken up and was about to demand she return to sleep, only to find her eyes already shut tight, unlike her mouth. It began with a simple mumble of an incoherent name. The after it got louder I could hear her saying Alice repeatedly. I could hear her heart pick up speed, and her arms were struggling under the sheets that seemed to confine her. She was having a nightmare that was obvious, but it seemed as though she was chasing after something. I was getting worried when she let out a high pitched scream and jolted out her sleep. Her eyes were wide and you could see them drenched in fear and worry. Her heart rate was at an unhealthy state, and it wasn't until she turned to face me did I notice her relax as she breathed in deeply. I don't know what it was, but the fact that it was my presence that helped chase her fears away gave me a strange sort of pride, and it took all I had to not smirk.

"I'm sorry, you must be getting no sleep." She said quietly, of course I still heard her and couldn't help but smile, if only she knew.

"Don't worry about that, get back to sleep." She just gave me a nod laying her head on my chest this time. If my heart was still beating I swear it would've exploded from the sudden rush of emotion that shocked its way through my system at an unexpected rate.

"This girl will be the death of me." I said in a low whisper.

"Huh?" She asked looking up at me confused. I just smiled telling her to go back to sleep. She nodded obediently leaving me to my thoughts. I looked down one more time, to find her asleep again, she looked like an angel through and through, and oh how I wish she was my angel.

BPOV

I woke up in the same hospital room, but I felt like something was missing. I looked around to find the bed empty, and the panic was a bit unexpected but it wasn't until I saw him coming through the door with a familiar little bundle in his arms. My baby looked at me with her wide brown eyes, her pale arms linked tightly around Edward's neck. Edward was smiling his grip on her tight and almost protective. The vision was beautiful anyone who didn't know would've mistaked them for father and daughter. It wasn't until I saw the worry on their faces did I notice that I was crying. Edward came immediately to my side setting Alice down next to me. She crawled to me wrapping her arms around me, burying her small face into my neck. I hugged back trying to control the sobs but they came anyway. If only that vision was true, if only I could give you the one thing you deserved the most my little angel. If only I could give you a father.

"Bella are you ok?" He said his voice gentle as he took my hand in his. I'm not sure if he felt it, but I know that I definitely did. That shock that rushed through me, bringing me to such a euphoric state. It wasn't until there was a huge crashing noise, followed by an annoyed scream. It wasn't the scream that worried me, but the name that came with it. I was in complete denial, until I saw his face appeared at the door, clenching my throat, and rushing my heartbeat. Alice looked at him with a confused and unknowing face, Edward's face had become tense, and I swear I heard him growl.

He walked toward us, his face nonchalant , and his eyes raging with an unknown emotion.

"Isabella…" his voice venomous as it came closer, his eyes fixed on Alice. I pulled her deeper into my grasp, as I tried to suffocate the fear in me with by protective instinct. I failed miserably, but I saw Edward take a protective stance in front of me, as if he knew. From my point of view he looked like an angel, how I wish he was my angel.


	7. Glimpse Into My Past

**I have to say, this chapter was a difficult one to write, especially since I was so controversial on who this mystery person was. At first I analyzed my obvious choices, (Mike, Charlie, etc…) So of course I went to my beta, and her ideas were great, because even though I had thought of the people, she seemed to play them out in a more discreet, and less obvious way. Then it hit me, so I had this idea, and I hope that you guys didn't see it coming, and that you like how I decided to take the chapter. Thank you to all my readers, I appreciate your feedback. So you know the usual. 3 reviews and I update. **

**Dedicate this to my beta, for her help especially with what her life has thrown at her**

**To one of my best friends, Ria for waiting quietly. **

**And to my readers, for just being awesome.**

**I'm going to shut up now. **

**ENJOY!**

Falling In The Black (aka: the pancake story)

Chapter 7: Glimpse Into My Past

_Previously:_

"_Isabella…" his voice venomous as it came closer, his eyes fixed on Alice. I pulled her deeper into my grasp, as I tried to suffocate the fear in me with by protective instinct. I failed miserably, but I saw Edward take a protective stance in front of me, as if he knew. From my point of view he looked like an angel, how I wish he was my angel._

***

BPOV

"Move Mike!" Her voice shrill, her eyes set on me like a hunter to it's pray. Mike was one thing, but Lauren was so much worse. My breath caught, and for a second I felt myself get light headed. Alice was confused, she was to young to remember what Lauren had done to her, how I wish I had that privilege. Edward looked confused as Mike stepped out. Mike was Lauren's little brother, and simply did as he was told. He had never harmed me in any way, he was pretty much Lauren's driver. Lauren didn't trust him for anything else. I had shuddered back in fear, not because of him, but because of what I knew wasn't far behind.

Lauren was edging towards me. Edward glared at her with such a strong protectiveness. I was confused for awhile, but Lauren's voice gave me no time to think.

"My sweet, sweet baby sister." Lauren said caressing my cheek, her fingers cold and to thin to be natural.

"Sister, in law" I said slapping her hand away from me. She had the kind of hurt in her eyes that you only find in a bad actress. She laughed, grabbing my hand in a tight squeeze. I winced, but kept my anger stable and imminent.

"I don't think she wants you here, I suggest you leave." Edward said, with an unexpected growl. Lauren finally saw him, and the gleam in her eyes, changed from hate, to admiration.

"Well, who is this, and why would he be defending you?" Lauren said running her fingers through Edward's hair. I almost lunged at her, but knew it was better to keep still in my condition.

I closed my eyes instead, trying to calm myself. I felt Alice shift slightly, and I heard retreating footsteps. I figured Edward would leave me no matter what I thought I saw in his eyes. I clenched my hands into fists until my knuckles turned white. I felt cold fingers unclench them for me, he looked down at me worried.

"Don't do that, we don't need you losing more blood." He said unwrapping my fingers and taking my hand into his for all of two seconds. I swear I saw a smile, but I lost it to soon. He let go, and I noticed that Lauren was gone…for now. I looked down and I saw that there was a single drop of blood trickling down my hand. I saw Edward tense up, and before I could ask what was wrong, he was gone.

I lay there in confusion, and I noticed that Alice had fallen asleep. I smiled softly down at her, caressing her small and angelic face. She didn't deserve any of this.

EPOV

"Edward!" I heard my name come from down the hall as I stepped out of her room. My breath was a bit jagged, and if I had a heartbeat it would probably be beating at an uncontrollable speed. But if I had a heart beat, then I wouldn't be in this mess. My thoughts calmed as I saw Alice and Jasper coming towards me.

"Hey guys." I said with a questioning look on my face.

"Edward, how is she?" Alice asked trying to catch a glimpse into the room behind me.

"She's doing better why do you care?" I said trying to keep Alice from going in.

"Same reason you do, this girl is special and I know you know that." Alice said with one of those smiles that just tell you she's up to something. I tried to get it out of her head, but she had improved to much in keeping me out of there.

"So when are they planning to release her?" Jasper asked, breaking the tense stare down me and Alice had going.

"Carlisle said, that when her brother gets here she would be released." I said, secretly dreading the hour when her brother did arrive. I had met him, when I had gone to her house to pick up her daughter. She had a lot of siblings, all of them but her oldest brother, Jacob, gave me a welcoming and thankful look. The next oldest girl, Nikki, was pregnant and had already prepared Alice to come with me to the hospital. I could hear Nikki and Jacob argue in the kitchen as I awaited Alice from the bottom of the stairs. That little girl looked so much like her mother, everything but her green eyes resembled her mother like a mirror image. The way she looked at me gave me as much as a reminder as I would ever get, to how I looked at my father. Driving her over here was definitely a memorable moment.

_~Flashback~_

"_Mister, where's my mommy?" She asked innocently from the backseat as I pulled out of the driveway._

"_Your mommy is in the hospital." I said, trying to say it without scaring her. _

"_Why?" She said looking at me with those wide green eyes that kind of reminded me of mine when I was still human. _

"_Because she fell and hurt herself." I said picking up speed, she didn't seem to notice that we had hit 90 miles per hour though. _

"_Why?" She asked again, ever so innocently. _

"_Because the floor was wet, and she didn't notice." I said hitting 100 mph. _

"_Why?" She said, looking more confused then before. _

"_Because she wasn't paying attention." I said, even though that was a lie, but I couldn't just tell a three year old girl that her mom was a klutz. _

"_Why?" She asked again, wearing my patience a little thin. _

"_Uh, well because…" I couldn't find a logical reason to tell her, but she smiled at me, like she didn't need one. _

"_She loves you." The little girl said with a giggle. My eyes widened and I gave her a questioning look. _

"_That's what happens in all the princess stories, the princess, my mommy, is hurt and the prince, you, saves her." She said with another giggle. I was about to argue, but her words, well they do say that a child's insight is probably the purest and most honest of them all. _

_~End Flashback~_

"Edward!" Alice said breaking my thoughts. "Edward, not that I don't enjoy watching you stand in the middle of a hallway with a huge idiotic smile on your face, but me and Jasper need to leave, and you need to go back in there." Alice said giving me a slight nudge.

"Wait, why did you come here?" I asked, as they made it halfway through the hall.

"Oh right, this girl Nikki came by to give you this, she was late for her birthing class so I told her I'd give it to her sister, but you won't let me in so here you go." Alice said handing me a big blue book with Fairy Tales scripted on the cover in golden letters. Alice just smiled and was out of my sight before I got a chance to ask her anything. I opened the book up and came to a page marked by a photograph. It looked like a family photo, I could pick out Bella immediately. She had a big smile on her face, a pink bundle in her arms, and two arms wrapped around her waist. I assumed the pink bundle was Alice, but the guys standing behind her had those green eyes Alice had. He had jet black hair, which explained why Alice's brown hair was slightly darker then her mother's. She looked so happy, this guy seemed to make her so happy.

"Who is this?" I asked without thinking, practically running in there. She looked at me, slightly stunned as she took notice of the picture in my hand. I knew I had crossed the line, because she couldn't even look at me. The tears began to stream down her face and I didn't know whether to go and comfort her or to run off again.

"Maybe I should just leave then." I said about to leave when I felt someone come in.

"Yeah maybe you should." He said taking the picture out of my hand along with the book.

"Jake!" Bella said with shock and excitement in her voice.


	8. Story Time

**I just started high school and I'm all over the place, but I got settled so I think I'm going to be updating a bit more often. Thank you so much for waiting patiently so here you go ^_^ **

**Thanks to my beta Lizbre**

**And to all you readers who inspire me to keep writing. **

**Three reviews and I update! **

Falling In The Black

Chapter 8: Story Time

_Previously: _

"_Maybe I should just leave then." I said about to leave when I felt someone come in. _

"_Yeah maybe you should." He said taking the picture out of my hand along with the book. _

"_Jake!" Bella said with shock and excitement in her voice._

***

EPOV

With the picture still imminent in my memory I stepped out of the room, remembering after awhile that Jake was Bella's brother, and that therefore she would be safe. I still couldn't understand why I felt so protective over someone I had only known for about a day and a half, but that worry was buried so far back in my memory that I had barely given it a thought until I saw the picture. The way her smile lit up her face just in that small amount of time, it made me wonder for how long that man kept that smile on her face after the picture was taken. I was too deep in thought to notice the lustful yet angry stare that had fallen upon me. It wasn't until the sound of the heels on the linoleum floor echoed through the empty hallway that I noticed that I had company.

"You know I could tell you the whole story," the blonde that had entered Bella's room before, said as she crossed down the hallway in a form that I assumed she thought was graceful.

"What story?" I asked after realizing she had told me something.

"Her story, Bella, it's quite interesting actually, and by the way you look at her I'm sure you are just dying to know," the girl said as she trailed her fingers up and down my chest. I pushed her hand off of mine and nodded giving her a silent agreement. I followed her down the hall, not noticing the wide eyed three year old staring at me from the door frame.

BPOV

After Edward left I found myself staring into space wondering what he would think of me if I had told him about the picture. Only a simple thought given to the subject and I found myself with tears in my eyes and fear running down me until it peaked and forced the tears out. I felt a tissue against my face, I looked up to find Jake smiling at me as he handed me my Fairy Tale book.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged the book close, somehow finding warmth.

"You're in the hospital Bella what kind of question is that I'm your brother." Jake said with a small smile. He sat down on the chair besides the bed, he was staring at the picture that Edward had run in here with previously.

"It was a long time ago Jake you need to let it go." I said trying to find more comfort for myself in the words meant for him.

"I know Bella, and it's not that has me worried, it's the fact that you haven't moved on." His response shocked me, I had moved on a long time ago, it wasn't like I had any time to dwell on my past either way.

"I have moved on, what makes you think I'm dwelling, you know perfectly well that I don't have any time for that."

"Bella a blind man would know you are pretty much letting your life revolve around a man that has been gone for awhile." Jake said letting the picture fall to my lap, I avoided looking at it, and I knew that Jake noticed. I heard him sigh, as he took the picture back and shoved it in his pocket before sitting down again.

"Bella you know he would have wanted better for you than this, if he didn't let your life revolve around him before, what makes you think this would've made him happy." The words burned me and I let them fall to the floor without a second thought. Alice's form from the door frame caught my eye, she did deserve better than this, but I just couldn't accept that maybe I did to.

EPOV

The way she looked at me made me intensely uncomfortable and I wanted nothing more than to run back to the hospital, but the story kept me firmly in my seat. We were back at the diner that Bella worked at, and I could feel three of the employees burning holes into my back with their stares.

"So that is basically what happened, I have moved on but I don't think Bella has, we were all so close to Caleb, what happened brought a toll on everybody. I suppose it was because, of all people, no one expected it would be him." Lauren finished off her story; her stare had gained and lost anger throughout her speech, but that lust that glazed over had remained steady throughout. I just nodded not sure of what to say, I'm not sure if she understood my situation or if she really needed to go to bathroom but either way she excused herself and left anyways. I was only given a few seconds to really think about what I had just been told before I saw a familiar waiter sit in the seat across from me.

"I knew you couldn't resist the story, the way you looked at our little Bella; I just didn't think you would stoop so low as to get it from her." Sebastian said looking at me disappointed, I could only stare back confused. He was about to say something else when Lauren stepped out of the bathroom.

"If you want to hear the real story I suggest you ask Bella's Sister Nikki." Sebastian said hurriedly before sliding out of the seat and practically running to the kitchen.

"You know this is why his kind doesn't have the right to get married yet." I heard Lauren say as she sat back down.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, they are such liars!" She said with a smirk, I simply nodded not feeling the need to say anything to that.

"I got to go, thank you so much for the story." I said before grabbing my coat and heading out and driving off. It wasn't until I was a mile away that I realized two things. One I needed a different viewpoint to Bella's story, with that realization I took a sharp left turn. I also realized that I had driven Lauren to the diner that only made me laugh.

**I tried to leave it on a lighter note! So here we got a tiny bit of insight into Bella's past, you guys will just have to wait a little longer to find out what happens next. Three reviews and I update this weekend, if not it might take a little longer. Thank you so much to my beta Lizbre, and my readers and of course my number one fan Ria! ^_^ I love all you guys thanks again. **


	9. Just So You Know

**Here we are again. I tried updating a bit quicker, and I received my three reviews. So in order for me not to lose all my readers lets get started. **

Falling In The Black

Chapter 9: Just So You Know

_Previously: _

_It wasn't until I was a mile away that I realized two things. One I needed a different viewpoint to Bella's story, with that realization I took a sharp left turn. I also realized that I had driven Lauren to the diner that only made me laugh. _

***

BPOV

"Mommy why did Prince Charming leave with the Wicked Witch?" I heard Alice whisper, barely audible, as she fought of sleep.

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean sweetheart?"

"Your Prince Charming left with the Wicked Witch, mommy you can't let her it will ruin the story. You're the Princess mommy, don't let her ruin your happily ever after." Her little rant stirred Jacob out of his sleep, considering she was on his lap. I could tell he was pretending to be asleep, but the smile on his face gave him away.

I put on the best smile for her searching my brain for the best way to explain this.

"Sweetie, I don't think mommy's happily ever after is possible anymore, her happily ever after left a long time ago." I hated ruining her Fairy Tale, but I didn't want to her crushed again.

She laughed, "Don't be silly mommy, just because your happily ever after isn't here doesn't mean it won't come, its in all the books so there is proof mommy, there is!" The look of determination on her face made me smile, and I could see Jake shake with silent laughter.

"Now we just need to find you a fairy godmother." She turned to face Jake and pulled on his hair until he opened his eyes. "Uncle Jake can you put an ad in the newspaper, it has to say Fairy Godmother Wanted!" Before Jake had time to respond Alice turned to face someone at the door.

A girl who could easily rival any ballerina, with a pixie like frame and hair to match had walked into my room and it seemed like not even a second passed since her arrival that Alice turned to Jake once again and said,

"Never mind Uncle Jake I found one."

EPOV

I had been knocking on the door for about 10 minutes now, I wasn't sure if they were avoiding me or if they just weren't home. Either way I refused to leave until I found Nikki. I heard a lot of crashing pots and pans, the stereo was suddenly blasting, and before I knew it a tall lanky twenty-one year old kid was at the door. He looked me up and down, and didn't seem to like what he saw.

"NIKKI SHOULD I GET RID OF HIM!" He shouted into the house never taking his eyes off of me. After more crashing and shattering glass sounds a pregnant woman was standing next to him.

"Well let's see who he is first." She said to the boy motioning towards me to answer her question.

"I'm Edward Cullen I helped your sister to the hospital a couple days ago." I said searching for any recognition in her eyes. She smiled, and pushed her boyfriend out of the way to let me in.

I walked in and was greeted with eight pairs of eyes, none of them smiled at me but I could tell they all knew who I was. I was suddenly very nervous, but I didn't any time to process before I felt Nikki push me to kitchen. As we entered she offered me a seat at the table as she told the boy who had answered the door to get me something to eat.

"No please don't trouble yourselves I'm really not hungry, I came here to talk to you about something." I could see in Nikki's eyes that she wasn't in the most comfortable position, but she looked willing to comply.

"Evan can you go watch the kids, I think Mr. Cullen would prefer to speak to me privately." Evan didn't look to happy about the request but he left anyways.

"Ok I knew you'd be coming soon about my sister, I just didn't know it would be for this kind of reason." She said with a distant gaze and smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well your obviously falling in love with her, but you know nothing about her so you've come to me for the story." She looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think you've got the best grasp on the situation at hand."

She laughed, "Sais the man completely blind to this own feelings."

I couldn't respond.

"Look if you want the story about my sister I'd be happy to give it to you, but Just so you know, it isn't a story you can sit here and swallow with no difficulty. It's hard enough to tell much less to listen. There is something about you, that makes it worth telling, so sit back Mr. Cullen and keep your mouth shut because this story is definitely a long one." The determination and protective instinct in her eyes made me sit back in fear, I had never seen a more threatening pregnant woman.

I did as I was told, and the story began.

"I guess it all started in Bella's Freshman year of high school."

"What happened?" I asked, by the looks of it the interruption wasn't appreciated but she answered anyways.

"Our father, Charlie Swan, abandoned us in the middle of the night, he only left a note on the refrigerator, but Bella had woken up, and she saw the whole thing. From the phone call he received that pushed him out of bed to the moment he slammed the front door and left Bella crying in front of it."

This story was definitely going to be a difficult one to swallow.

**We are finally getting to the good stuff. Three reviews guys and you might just get to hear Bella's story. Thank you to my beta Lizbre, to all my patient readers, and to Ria! Hopefully you guys enjoyed. **


	10. Once Upon a Time

**It's finally here! The chapter where all mysteries are solved….**

Falling In The Black

Chapter 10: Once Upon a Time

_Previously: _

_This story was definitely going to be a difficult one to swallow._

_***_

BPOV

"Hello Bella, my name is Alice, Edward's sister." The ballerina said as she walked into the room in the brightest yellow flats I had ever seen.

"Your name is Alice, that's my name to!" I heard my daughter say as she jumped off of her uncle's lap and half ran half skipped to pixie now standing next to my bed.

"Well then you definitely have a very special name, do you want to know why?" Alice asked my daughter who was now in her arms and nodding with an imminent curiosity.

"Well it means, honest and caring and those are two of the most wonderful things a person can have." Alice said as my daughters eyes widened with amazement.

"Mommy do you think it's true, am I honest and caring?" My little Alice asked as she wriggled her way out of the girls arms and onto my bed. I was still a little freaked out so I nodded and smiled. I could see her eyes light up as she ran back to Jacob's lap to tell him the good news. Then Alice turned to me.

"So Bella, I hear you've been getting acquainted with my brother." The older Alice said as she sat on the edge of my bed. Again, I just nodded, nervous about where this was going.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to tell you to stay away from him or any of that, I just wanted to meet you." She said with one of the most reassuring smiles I had ever seen.

"Well, It's nice to meet you then." I said nervously.

"I also came to ask you a question. Is that ok?" She said taking a more comfortable seat at the end of my bed.

"Yes of course" I said trying to sound casual.

"Well I wanted to know, since you have become to much better acquainted with my brother if you wouldn't mind going to a party of sorts." She said with an almost scheming smile, but her smile didn't seem threatening .

"A party, you mean like a Royal Ball, like in the fairy tales?" My Alice said with the widest smile on her face.

"Yes, like a Royal Ball!" The bigger Alice said with the same enthusiasm, as she turned to me.

"Well it sounds nice but I doubt I would have anything to wear, and even then I doubt your brother would want to go with me." I said trying not to look at the disappointment on my daughter's face.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he would love to go with you, and as for your attire; I've got it taken care of don't worry." The big Alice said with a face that no one, especially me, could say no to.

"Like a fairy god mother! Mommy you have to go, she is your fairy godmother and this is your fairy tale, and that wicked witch can't win!" My daughter said with a set determination that this was my fairy tale. I heard the bigger Alice laugh as she picked my daughter up, placing her onto her lap.

"You have a very intuitive daughter, so do I have an answer?" She asked, and for one brief moment, while I really looked at her I could see why my daughter said fairy godmother the minute she saw her.

"Ok." I said simply not expecting the choking hug I got in return. She smiled and hugged my daughter good bye as she walked out of my room as gracefully as before.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into." I heard Jake finally speak as he stood up dropping the picture on my lap before walking out with my daughter. Leaving me alone to stare at my past.

EPOV

"Now I bet your wondering what kind of call would force a father to get out of bed and leave his family without a second glance" Nikki said reading my mind to avoid an interruption.

"Well we never really found out, but we did know a few small details. No my father was not some super spy! My dad was involved with a lot of people."

"What kind of people?" I asked.

"Women." She said the shame and hurt starting to leak out of her façade, I could only nod as she continued her story.

"We always knew he had someone else, my mother knew, but she was to stupid to let him go. Obviously that was her downfall. It started with him coming home late from "work" and then it led to him being gone for days, and even weeks at a time. There was a time when he left for a month."

"Well what was he doing?"

"We didn't know at the time, but eventually we found out that he had another family. He had found his high school sweetheart when he went to the high school reunion only a year before he actually left. Turns out they hit it off, again. Only a few months after they met turns out the girl got pregnant."

"He was the father?"

She laughed. " Yes he was, we all assume that might be why he left, that the hospital called when she was giving birth and he packed up and left. But you can never be to sure about these things. We always thought he was getting involved in drugs and gangs because he would come home badly beaten and bleeding."

"Why was that?"

"Turns out he got into a lot of fights with that girls family and especially her family, but he just wouldn't let her go! He got a call from her when she was giving birth and he left, didn't pack just ran to her side, and he didn't look back. He killed our family he really did. But you know what don't tell Bella this but I'm glad he left."

I couldn't help but be shocked. " Why? Did he hurt you guys, abuse anything like that?"

She laughed again, I didn't understand why it wasn't a funny question.

"It was nothing like that, he just, well he was happier. He came home beaten and pretty much half alive, we had to drive him to the emergency room every time he came home. One time our neighbor did because he passed out in her front lawn and refused to move. But he was happy, he would smile when he came home like that. He, well, he loved her."

"Oh." I was shocked but it was understandable.

"Of course I wish our family could have made him happy, but you can't determine what will make a certain person happy, that's their decision, and when they make that decision your not supposed to keep them from it. I think Bella knows that, she would've never let him go out that door if she hadn't.

**ALRIGHT I COULDN'T! If I told you the whole story in one chapter it would be no fun. But more of the story is coming in the next chapter! Promise! Thank you for reading and please review**! **Thank you to my beta to for doing a wonderful job!**


	11. Unforgettable

**I know its been a while, but I promise I'll get the whole story done in the next two chapters and from then on I should be updating more regularly. This story is a bit of a challenge to right because I really don't want to make it so obvious. So I hope this chapter is well received and you all Enjoy! Thank you. **

Falling In the Black

Chapter 11: Unforgettable

_Previously: _

"_You can't determine what will make a certain person happy, that's their decision, and when they make that decision your not supposed to keep them from it. I think Bella knows that, she would've never let him go out that door if she hadn't."_

_***_

EPOV

"For the short time I've known her it seems she is to selfless for her own good sometimes." I said trying to keep my protective stance on her to myself.

"Yeah she is, she could've left us all to fend for ourselves but she didn't, she dropped her whole future for us." Nikki said with a bittersweet laugh.

"So, what happened after that?" I asked.

"Well my mother was a complete wreck, and that's an understatement, she might as well been a corpse. She didn't leave her bedroom and whenever someone went in there she screamed trying to get us out." Nikki's face was now distant, I couldn't really tell if she was sad about it or if she was just glad it was over.

"After awhile none of us wanted to go in there, Bella always did though, she refused to let her mother die and if that meant she would get beat and screamed at she would, just to get some water and bread in there."

"She beat her?" I asked this time I couldn't hide the slight anger in my voice and I could see the amusement on Nikki's face in response.

"We told her to stop going in but she is really stubborn, she gets it from mom." She said looking at me expectedly. I nodded for her to continue.

"Well sooner or later my mother stopped eating the food Bella brought in for her and Bella knew better then to try to force her to. It was August 15th, my birthday, Bella went in before anyone else woke up and well she found her unresponsive. She really was a corpse by then." I didn't notice a hint of remorse in her voice when she said it, it felt more like disdain.

"What had happened to her?" I asked expecting to hear about blood all over the sheets and a knife in her hand.

"She starved herself, and it still haunts Bella, seeing our mother a dead lifeless form on her bed. But if you look back that was the easy part." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"We were a mess after our mother died, a lot of court cases, a lot of family members who either didn't like us or wanted to separate us. In the end Bella got custody. Even after that our house was chaos and I guess that's why Jacob left."

"That's your older brother." I asked, remembering the intense glare he gave me earlier.

"Yeah, no he doesn't like you, but after what happened with Caleb it's understandable."

"That was Alice's father right?" I asked remembering what Lauren had told me.

"Yes he was, but before you go crazy, he didn't rape her, in all honesty I think Bella would have preferred that to what happened." Nikki said with her distant look, her mind analyzing every second of the past. She had me at the edge of my seat.

BPOV

It burned, his eyes, his smile, everything burned.

"Why couldn't you just take me to? I would have left you alone. I would have moved on. Why did you kill me Caleb? Why?"

I was choking on my sobs. I wasn't strong, the furthest thing from it. If I was really this strong I would've burned this picture a long time ago.

"I've heard that to much crying can give you heart trouble." I heard a voice coming from my doorway.

"Who are you?" I asked quieting my sobs and wiping my tears.

"Bella you really don't remember me?" She said finally stepping into the light.

**I wonder who that could be. Well there you have it. I hope you liked it. Review please, I appreciate everything you guys say. Thank you to my wonderful beta Lizbre! **


	12. Is There Really Such Thing

**So here we are again! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm trying really hard to add twists and turns so it won't be that predictable. Three reviews and I update! Thank you to my beta! And of course to all of you readers. Ok lets move on. Enjoy! Thank you!**

Falling In The Black

Chapter 12: Is There Really Such Thing

_Previously: _

"_Who are you?" I asked quieting my sobs and wiping my tears. _

"_Bella you really don't remember me?" She said finally stepping into the light. _

NPOV

I could see him fidget in his seat as I continued. I was hesitant to tell him the rest, it already felt like a betrayal just letting him know this much. He deserved it though, I don't know if it's the hormones from the pregnancy, but I had a good feeling about this one.

"Alright relax, your making me get all fidgety, I'll continue." I guess he didn't know he was fidgeting because of the face he gave but I ignored him and kept talking.

"Caleb believe it or not is part of this family, well was, he was my brother in law. Bella married him, not because she loved him, but because she had to. In her eyes she had no other choice, for Alice's sake."

"Wait, he forced her to marry him?" I had to hold back laughter when I saw the anger in his eyes. I just shrugged off his question and kept going.

"Caleb was Jacob's age, so I'm going to assume your smart enough to figure out how him and Bella met." He just nodded in response.

"Well it turns out our little angel had a bad night. She was not raped I will assure you. She was depressed and gave into him, and Caleb, well I don't really know why he did it."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well Bella never told us. Caleb saw Bella as Jacob saw Bella, as his little sister. Bella was really depressed after her boyfriend Mike had dumped her and then our mother's death put more of a toll on her." I said trying not to gag when I said Mike's name.

"So some of us say that Caleb did it because he thought it would make her feel better because she did come onto him. Others say that he kinda caught her on rebound and took his chances of course there were consequences." I stopped here and looked up at this strange man sitting in my kitchen. I was really waiting for him to go crazy and start threatening a dead man. His face held no emotion though and he nodded urging me to continue.

"Well, when Bella found out she was pregnant we were all pretty young and Jacob being the oldest one was held responsible by the court. No one knew what was going on so I really can't explain that part because they both refuse to tell me. All I know is that she married him. When I did ask her why she just told me…" I stopped, I didn't know if I should tell him this. My sister entrusted me with this, she told me no one else really knew the reason. I don't want her to think badly of her.

"What did she tell you, please I need to know!" His voice sounded almost hut and desperate. I didn't know why I trusted him but something told me this man couldn't think badly of my Bella if she had been some murderer on America's most wanted.

"Caleb was rich, if she married him our future would be ensured. That was her reason, but we all knew Caleb loved her. He adored her, he took care of her and us. After Jacob ran off he made us his responsibility. His parents hated him for it but he took care of us for her." I said trying not to choke up. Who could ever live up to him? I asked myself as I looked up at Edward.

"Did she love him?" His voice barely a whisper.

"No, Bella wasn't very good at loving someone especially a man. She still isn't, but we all knew she was growing to love him. He didn't give up on her and the lord knows that boy was persistent. In the end I think he was the closest my sister ever came to true love."

"So what happened to him?"

"He got into a car crash, it was a hit and run. To this day no one really knows what happened and who was it that hit his car. Normally that wouldn't be a cause for suspician, but I think that he was hit on purpose, and I think Bella knows who did it." I said my voice becoming grave and thickening with anger as her face flashed before my memories.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked his voice monotone.

"His older sister Lauren. From what I heard, him taking care of us had started to take a toll on her. I don't know exactly how but I just have this gut feeling it was her." I looked up at him his eyes gazing at me but I could tell his mind was somewhere else. I saw there in silence waiting for him to say something.

"What about Alice?" He asked disregarding Lauren, I couldn't help but smile.

"Our little Alice has already gotten to you hasn't she. She is the light in this house, she is all we have left of Caleb. The day we brought her home was I think the best day in this house." I said with a distant smile remembering a day that seemed so far away. I looked over and saw him smiling for the first time. He had a gorgeous smile that could make any woman fall to her knees. I laughed a little and smiled back. I don't know who could ever live up to Caleb but I could tell this man was going to try.

"So is there a happily ever after to this story?" He asked with amusement.

"Is there really such thing?" I asked him expecting him to agree. He didn't answer right away and sighed a little.

"I would have agreed with you a couple days ago, but this little girl and me had a little chat. Turns out I've been reading the wrong story." He said with a smile, a smile that seemed a little different then the others. A smile that was filled with an almost child like hope.

"It is amazing how Alice is like her father. Even when you think there is no other way she finds you one. The funny thing is that it is always the most obvious, always the one you deem to simple to suffice."

"You truly are poetic Miss. Swan, I would like to thank you for everything." He said with a smile and he started to rise when panic overtook me.

"Please keep this between us!" I asked with anxiety. He smiled about to nod when he opened the kitchen door to find all my siblings and my boyfriend standing like criminals who had been caught in the act.

Edward laughed and thanked me once again promising he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Well lets hope he isn't a liar." Evan said grabbing a cookie as he sat across from me with his dimpled smile. I looked at him with my own smile before snatching his cookie and taking the whole plate with me.

"HEY! Don't be selfish!" He said following me out the door.

"I'm sorry nosy little boyfriends don't get cookies you'll have to settle with the leftover saltine crackers." I said with a satisfied smile as I went up the stairs.

"I really do hope your not a liar Mr. Cullen." I whispered to myself praying I had not just made a huge mistake.

BPOV

"And finally this is was our last night in San Francisco." She said with an adoring smile as she looked down at the picture of her and my brother on Ocean Beach.

"Angela I missed you so much!" I said pulling her into another hug.

"I missed you to Bella. I felt so bad these past few months thinking I stole your brother from you." She said trying not to cry again.

"You didn't take him away from me or our family. He was so lost here before you came. When he finally came back a few days ago he actually smiled. He was actually happy to see all of us. You did us all a favor." I gave her a smile and handed her a tissue off my nightstand.

"You know after Caleb died I never thought I'd see you smile like that again." She said with a coy smile.

"What do you mean, I always smile like this."

"Don't lie to me Bella, you haven't really smiled in almost a year. Either your in love or you've finally gone psycho. Your not trying to kill me so I'm going to assume your not psycho. That only leaves one other option. So who is he?" The way she asked made her sound like we were 16 again, but love was impossible I couldn't possibly fall in love with someone after a few days. Especially someone so far out of my league.

"Bella your thinking to much I can tell. I asked you a simple question. I know there is someone. You my friend have fallen hard and I think its time you woke up and saw that."

"Love is impossible for me Angela you know that."

"You have given everyone else love, and now its time for your happily ever after." She said with nothing but hope in her eyes.

"Is there really such thing?" I asked not able to look up, fearing I had crushed her hopes. Instead I found her standing up and walking to other side of the bed to my nightstand. She picked up the picture that had been in my hands before she came in. She sat back down and placed the picture back in my lap.

"You won't listen to me, so what do you think he would say?"

There was no answer to a question that knocks the air out of you and leaves you standing on nothing.

**It is done! Not the whole story but I finally finished Bella's history. I promise we have now gotten through the writers block. I will be updating more frequently now I promise. Thank you to my beta and all my wonderful readers! And of course remember, THREE REVIEWS! **


End file.
